vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123613-morning-coffee-31315-friday-the-thirteenth-edition
Content ---- ---- There's some screenshots on the Wildstar subreddit. I grabbed PTR last night but while I slept. I think I'll probably tinker with it some tonight, maybe I can post some commentary on it. | |} ---- It really was awesome to see. Just watching Taerse soloing Esper Mako from essentially 25% down was pretty awesome! I thought he was going to be dead. Now I'm a believer! :lol: So, last night was pretty good. I did some Vet Shiphands, a Vet SoTR, a Vet WotW, and a regular SoTR with some guildies. That was awesome! Our normal SoTR we even gold medaled with a bunch of new players. We did pretty good there! I also figured out how we'll be running the Thayfest events we're in control of. Right now, my dueling rules are simple. I'll start the contestants off at a certain distance, and they're not allowed to use any abilities until the fight starts (not when the flag drops). That means that, until the fight starts, no stealthing, no probes, no power link, nothing. I think that should reduce some of the starting advantages. I'll also have people mentoring down if someone below 50 wants to try it out (though I suspect the extra abilities and gear will still put them at a severe advantage even if they do mentor down). Any additional comments are useful. Just got out of a meeting where I'm being put on a new projects, so wish me luck. This one's on a REALLY tight schedule. But I'll see you all on Nexus, especially Sunday afternoon for THAYDFEST! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel nervous before Thaydfest. I just want our events to run really well. I spent a few hours last night fretting about them. | |} ---- ---- Everything will go fine. I know that your housing issues are ramping up your base stress level, but it is no big thing. If things get out of hand just delegate some responsibility to other guildies. funny housing story, I got woken up this morning when my wife found out there was purple glass on the PTR. I expect a purple glass structure to go with the purple mangrove by the time I get home. | |} ---- I'm not actually worried about the housing thing. That'll play out as it does. If we win, that'll be great! But if we don't, I won't think of it as a failure. If our dueling and mounted race don't go well, that's on me, so I keep trying to go over it in my head so that they'll work out on Sunday. That dueling competition starts right when the doors open. | |} ---- I was talking more about the condo.. Duels will be interesting. I guess that making sure all of the people participating know what the rules are first should minimize issues. Judge at each fight ect. Is the race tiered, or all just in a pack? I am curious because of the riding levels and stuff like explorer movement buff points. | |} ---- Yeah, I figured it'd be best to do a rally race. Current rules are Tremor Ridge to Prosperity Junction all on the ground, no transmats, no taxis, no teleports, but you can pick the road path to get there. I'll actually, if I have my way, have three judges. Myself, one guy to watch one contestant and mark his starting location, and one guy to watch the other contestant and mark his starting location. And yeah... the condo. There's some movement happening on Sunday that my wife, knowing about Thaydfest, took the bullet for alone. So Parthenia won't be there. :( She sacrificed so that I might be able to continue on. Which is sad, because she was set to be a fashion show judge, and now she can't be. | |} ---- Are they allowed to have mounts? The race will only have 2 contestants? *confuddled* | |} ---- Three judges for the duels. | |} ---- Reading comprehension for the win today! Note to self: Always read the quoted part first THEN read the response. Might make more sense. :wacko: | |} ---- That would be great if we could have running firefights. I hate how mounted combat was implemented in WoW, but I'd love a Full Throttle style brawl on the backs of motorcycles. | |} ---- ---- ---- You missed a great time in Vet SoTR! :P Yay! Grats on getting to Expert Research! Now the hard part begins. :D Hit the crafting dailies in Malgrave, Grimvault, Wilderrun, and, if you want, Thayd. They give the most vouchers. A couple of days of them and you will have enough to do at least one research. And don't forget to get your daily Eldan Data Fragment quest. I stopped doing them, for now. I am up to the Expert Warplot Research and just have no interest right now to get them done. Maybe someday. B) | |} ---- Sounded amazing ;) Thanks! I did the Wilderun and Malgrave ones last night. Wilderun got me enough craft xp to hit Expert. Just those two netted me about 9k. I'll check out Grimvault though I haven't gotten very far through the Expert tree yet. Probably spend some time on Saturday working through that. I'm sort of interested in making those. Warplot plugs list for a few plat at least and if I ever get back to the PUG ones I'd like to be able to donate one or more. | |} ---- WotW was fun though. Sometimes, you get silver because you do everything too fast. That's a not so fun way to get silver. We got silver because we bullrushed into the base for the shits and giggles, and ended up fighting the enemy NPCs and all their remaining helpers near the chieftain. We died a bit too much, but that's the most fun you can have in WotW. Definitely not a wasted run! | |} ---- ---- I find Koob and Kitty (stalkers) to be extremely easy to heal all the time. I find Seeger (warrior) extremely hard to heal some of the time. Happy to hear you had a great time! | |} ---- To be fair, that may be because I have a marked tendency to do crazy/stupid things while tanking. :) | |} ---- Yeah, it might be why :D | |} ---- Seeg's tanking, he gets paid to get punched in the face. I also have a huge incentive to not take damage: If I drop below 70% I lose a TON of DPS. If/when I get brave enough to tank we'll see how easy or not it is to keep me alive (med. armor, but also mitigation/lifesteal tank). | |} ---- ----